Season 2 (TV Series)
Season 2 of The Walking Dead premiered on October 16, 2011 on AMC. It aired on Sundays at 9/8c ("What Lies Ahead", "Bloodletting", and "Pretty Much Dead Already") and 10/9c ("Save the Last One", "Cherokee Rose", "Chupacabra", and "Secrets") until November 27, when it went on hiatus until February 12, 2012. Plot "What Lies Ahead" The caravan of survivors find the highway blocked by abandoned cars just as the radiator hose in Dale's RV bursts. The group decides to make a stop, as to get fuel and supplies from the scattered vehicles. After a tense scene, in which T-Dog finds a bloody baby-seat in a car, a large herd of walkers are seen coming in the group's direction. Dale is stuck atop his RV, while the others hide below the cars. A walker hears Sophia crying, which begins chasing her. Terrified, Sophia makes a run for it from under a car as two zombies chase her down a ditch through the woods. Rick rushes after the walkers reaches Sophia and asks her to stay hidden in a tiny hollow at the mouth of a stream while he leads the two walkers away to kill them. When Rick returns, he discovers Sophia had gone. The group organizes a search to seek out the girl before sundown. While marveling at a stag deer in the forest, Carl is critically wounded from a gunshot from a hunter. "Bloodletting" Before the zombie apocalypse, Lori tells a friend while waiting for Carl at school that she had an argument with Rick the night before. Meanwhile Shane arrives and tells her that Rick is in surgery and tells her what happened on the road. Rick runs seeking for help, carrying Carl on his arm while Shane follows them with the hunter, Otis that had accidentally shot Carl. They reach a farm and Carl is attended by an old man called Hershel. He finds that the bullet has shattered in six fragments and he needs Rick's blood for transfusion to Carl. He withdraw one piece, but he concludes that he needs surgical supplies to remove the other five fragments, and Shane and Otis head to a FEMA evacuation center at a former high school that is surrounded by walkers to get the medical supplies. Meanwhile, Rick asks that they send Maggie who rides a horse to bring Lori to the farm. Meanwhile Dale finds that T-Dog has an infection in his arm and needs to take antibiotic. The group agrees to spend the night on the road waiting for Sophia and travel to Hershel's farm in the morning. When Lori finds that Hershel is a veterinarian, she gets afraid with the fate of Carl. Meanwhile, Shane and Otis get the necessary supplies but are under siege of dozens of walkers at the high school. "Save the Last One" Carl is near death and with internal bleeding. He is surviving due to the successive blood transfusions, but Rick is getting weaker and weaker. Daryl Dixon can not sleep during the night since Carol is weeping all the time. He decides to take a walk with Andrea to seek out Sophia. Meanwhile Shane and Otis are short of ammunition and surrounded by a large number of walkers. They decide to split to take a chance against the zombies. Glenn and T-Dog arrive in the farm and T-Dog's wound is disinfected and treated. When Hershel Greene is ready to operate on Carl, Shane, with the necessary medical supplies, arrives without Otis. Hershel tells everyone not to tell Patricia about Otis. Shane then recalls how he was able to survive. After the necessary surgery on Carl, Hershel informs Rick and Lori that Carl is stable. As Shane enters the house, wanting to take a shower, Maggie hands Shane some of Otis's clothes for something to change in to. As he prepares to take a shower, Shane notices a big piece of hair missing from his head. He then gets a flashback to when he and Otis make their escape from the walkers at the high school. With both of them running low on ammunition, Shane decides to sacrifice Otis to the walkers by wounding him. As Shane attempts to grab the supplies from Otis, Otis gets in a struggle with Shane. Otis tries to sacrifice Shane as well but does not succeed. He does, however, rip a big chunk of hair from Shane's head, thus explaining Shane's bald spot. Shane escapes from Otis's grasp and runs away in time as the walkers circle around the wounded Otis and eats him alive. As the flashback occurred, Shane was looking for hair clippers and shaves his entire head, trying to hide the bald spot given by Otis. "Cherokee Rose" The survivors arrive at Hershel's farm to camp. After they arrived at the farm, everyone participated for a small memorial ceremony for Otis. Hershel asks the survivors to disarm their weapons so there would be no trouble in the farm. Maggie is in need of medical supplies and decides to head out to their nearest pharmacy. She also decides that Glenn should tag along with her. Hershel tells Rick that as soon as they find Sophia and that Carl is fully recovered from his surgery, he wants Rick and the survivors to leave his farm. Lori tells Glenn to pick her up a special supply from the pharmacy. They find a walker trapped in a well and they unsuccessfully try to remove it without contaminating the water with its blood. They manage to get the walker out of the well but the walker's torso ripped in half, leaving the bottom torso contaminating the water. After getting the medical supplies, Glenn and Maggie have sex. Meanwhile Shane is disturbed and preparing to train the survivors. Daryl seeks Sophia alone and brings a Cherokee rose to give hope to Carol. When Lori gets her supply back from Glenn, she uses it and discovers that her fear has come true. "Chupacabra" Shortly after the outbreak, Shane, Lori, and Carl are trapped in a traffic jam with Carol, Sophia, and Ed. Soon after Shane and Lori see Atlanta being bombed by the military. Daryl is then seen searching for Sophia by horse but the horse gets spooked by a snake which knocks Daryl off and he is seen falling down the cliff, having a arrow going through his back side through the front. During this episode Daryl is seen fighting his hallucination brother, Merle, while climbing back up and trying to find his way back to the group. Andrea begins being the spotter for the group, she soon finds a walker who is actually Daryl but she doesn't know that and shoots him. The bullet grazes him and soon after he is seen recovering from his wounds. Daryl and Carol begin a relationship of a kind. "Secrets" The survivors are again prepping and searching for Sophia. Glenn is uneasy knowing about the barn full of walkers and Maggie tells him to stop making it look so obvious about it. Daryl is still recovering from Andrea's friendly fire and then she joins everyone including some of Hershel's people for some target practice and learning how to shoot a weapon. Dale confronts Hershel about the walkers in the barn saying how they are dangerous but Hershel considers them sick people. Andrea and Shane have a rough training session since Shane keeps attacking Andrea and then brings up her sister Amy. He apologizes and asks her to join him in the search for Sophia at the nearby Wiltshire Estates. Hershel still wants Rick and his group to leave the farm but Lori says he needs to convince Hershel to let them stay. Lori decides she doesn't want to keep her child so she asks Glenn and Maggie to go back to the pharmacy to get abortion pills however, Maggie is attacked and nearly bit. Lori takes the pills but then decides she still wants her child and then tells Rick and the secret is now known. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Glenn finally tells everyone that there are walkers in the barn and the group discusses how they should proceed; Shane believing they should be killed while Rick saying they need to respect Hershel's wishes since they are guests on his land. Rick then goes and confronts Hershel while trying to convince him to let the group stay until they are interrupted by Jimmy who tells Hershel they captured more walkers. Shane goes after Dale wanting the weapons to take care of the walkers in the barn only to find that Dale has sneaked away from the RV and has taken the weapons with him. Shane finds Dale and confronts him while Dale says he knows what kind of man he is and what he did to Otis. Shane takes the weapons back and heads back to the farm while Rick heads back to the farm with the captured walkers. The group confront each other and Shane takes charge, opens the barn to release the walkers, and everyone shoots them while Hershel and the family watch in horror. As the last remaining few walkers drop dead in the hands of Shane, a last walker emerges from the barn. It turns out to be Sophia. Everyone is paralyzed with fear to see what Sophia has turned into. Carol watches with tears in her face as Rick steps up to Sophia and shoots her in the head. "Nebraska" Emotions run high in the aftermath of the barn walker massacre. Maggie's younger sister Beth grows ill and Rick and Glenn search for a missing Hershel. Relations between Shane and Dale worsen, and Dale reveals to Lori that he believes Shane shot Otis and used him as a diversion to escape the FEMA shelter. The survivors bury Sophia and Hershel's wife and step-son, and burn the rest of the barn walkers. Carol refuses to attend Sophia's funeral, which angers Daryl. Lori decides to go after Rick when Beth's condition worsens, but ends up wrecking her car on the way to town. Rick meanwhile, finds Hershel at the local bar and tells him about Beth and that people are counting on them to be strong. Two men, who identify themselves as Dave and Tony enter the bar, and what begins as a friendly encounter turns heated as the men are desperate, and imply that they are willing to use force to obtain what they want. However, they are no match for Rick's instincts and quick reflexes, and are killed when they finally make a move to shoot Rick. "Triggerfinger" Lori recovers from her accident, and decides to proceed into town, only to be rescued by Shane, who lies to her saying that Rick is back. When Lori finds out about Shane's deception to keep her safe, Shane unintentionally reveals to the entire group that she is pregnant. Shane and Lori talk about their previous relationship, with the former still convinced that it is real. In the town, Rick, Glenn and Hershel attempt to escape, but three other men (Nate, Sean and Randall) attempting to search for Dave and Tony arrive. When Rick confesses to killing Dave and Tony, a shootout occurs. Walkers arrive in the town upon hearing the gunfire, and Hershel inadvertently causes Sean's death when he injures Sean and walkers eat him. Nate and Randall attempt to escape, however Randall impales his leg on a gate, leading Nate to leave him. Rick, Glenn and Hershel rescue Randall, and the four safely return to the farm. Rick initially plans to send away Randall, however Shane disagrees. Lori tells Rick that Shane is dangerous. "18 Miles Out" One week later, Rick and Shane transport Randall to a faraway area. On the way, Rick confronts Shane about Otis' death and his attraction to Lori, to which he admits and apologizes. The two decide to leave him in a town 18 miles from the farm, leaving him only with a knife. Randall begs the two to keep him, unintentionally revealing that he went to school with Maggie, and therefore Rick and Shane believe he knows the location of the farm. Shane attempts to kill him, but Rick believes they should first think about it. Their disagreement escalates into a physical battle between the two, which ends when Shane inadvertently releases a horde of walkers. Rick, Shane and Randall barely escape alive. Randall is gagged and bound, and Rick tells Shane that he should obey his orders from now on. Meanwhile, in the farm, Beth contemplates suicide, leading Lori and Andrea to argue about whether they should keep her on suicide watch or allow her to commit suicide. Andrea proceeds to Beth and tells her that pain will not subside but should be coped, and opens the bathroom for Beth. Beth smashes the bathroom mirror and slits her wrist, however this fails as Lori and Maggie save Beth in time. Maggie scolds Andrea, forbidding her to enter the house, while Andrea defends her actions, saying that Beth explored her choices and that her attempt convinced her that suicide is not an option. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Daryl tortures Randall for information. Randall reveals that he comes from a large group, in which some have raped two teenagers. This leads the group to believe that Randall is dangerous, and that they should execute him. Dale begs the group that they should let Randall live or sacrifice their human morals. Meanwhile, Carl has grown cold and bitter, disrespecting Carol and stealing a gun from Daryl. He attempts to execute a trapped walker, however the walker escapes and Carl is forced to flee. At the farm, Dale attempts one last time to let their prisoner live, convincing nobody but Andrea, leading him to storm out and conclude that the group is indeed broken. Hershel gives Glenn his family heirloom, approving Glenn's relationship with Maggie. Rick, Shane and Daryl take Randall to the barn to execute him, although this stops when Carl is revealed to be watching, delaying the execution and angering Shane. Meanwhile, Dale explores the land and comes across gutted cow. He is then attacked by a walker, who then rips his abdomen. Daryl arrives and kills the walker, and when the group arrives, they realize they cannot do anything to save him. Carl is shocked that the walker that gutted Dale is the same walker he encountered. Rick attempts to put an end to his misery, but is too distraught to do it. Daryl volunteers, takes the gun from Rick and proceeds to shoot Dale. "Better Angels" The group holds a brief funeral for Dale. Rick asks the group to stay united, despite Dale's claims that they are broken. Hershel becomes hospitable to the group, allowing all but Shane to move in with him. Carl confides in Shane about his guilt in his involvement in Dale's death, in which Rick comforts him and tells him that death is inevitable. Setting her suspicions aside, Lori also approaches Shane and tells her true feelings in an attempt to convince Shane that he still belongs in the group. Rick decides to spare Randall's life once and for all, and leave him in a place far away from the barn. Shane takes Randall to a faraway place and kills him by breaking his neck. He then injures himself and returns to the group to make it look like Randall escaped. Glenn, Daryl, Rick and Shane search for Randall in the forest. Glenn and Daryl find and kill Randall again as a walker, but they are perplexed by how he is reanimated without any walker bite or scratch. Rick meanwhile picks out Shane's story and confronts Shane, knowing that he plans to murder Rick once and for all. The two argue on who will be a better father and husband, but Rick insist that they lay their weapons down. Rick then quickly draws a knife and kills a distracted Shane. Rick grieves his friend's death, and curses him for forcing his hand. Carl unexpectedly appears, shocked over Shane's death, and appears to pull a gun on Rick. Rick begs Carl to lower his gun, although it is revealed that he was aiming for an undead Shane, who, like Randall, has reanimated without a bite nor scratch. Carl kills the reanimated Shane, but a horde of walkers hear the gunshot and advances towards their location. "Beside the Dying Fire" Carl questions Rick about Shane's death, although this is unanswered when they spot the walkers and flee to the barn. Rick and Carl corrals a number of walkers inside the barn and burn it in an attempt to eliminate them. Daryl and Glenn report Randall's reanimation and death to the group. The survivors then spot the horde, in which they mobilize and devise a plan to lead all the walkers away, but this fails. Beth's boyfriend Jimmy and Otis' wife Patricia are killed as the group has no choice but to leave the farm. Andrea is left behind and attempts to fend off numerous walkers, but she is saved when a hooded figure with two walker pets wielding a katana saves her. The survivors, with the exception of Andrea, reunite on the highway and camp when they run low on gas. Rick admits to Lori about his involvement in Shane's death. Having softened up about Shane, Lori is stunned about this revelation, and starts to avoid Rick. When Daryl confronts Rick about Randall's reanimation, Rick reveals what Dr. Edwin Jenner whispered in his ear: they are all infected. This revelation upsets the group. When the group questions Rick's leadership, Rick snaps, telling that he never asked for the leadership position, and did everything to keep the group safe, revealing that he killed Shane for them. He encourages any of them to leave, and when nobody does, issues a final warning: "If you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore," establishing himself as the group's leader. It is revealed the group is camped near a fortified prison. Episodes Ratings Ratings for the second season.Ratings Cast Starring *Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. *Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh. *Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes. *Laurie Holden as Andrea. *Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath. *Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee. *Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes. *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. *Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. Also starring *IronE Singleton as T-Dog. *Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier. *Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis. *Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon. *Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. *Michael Raymond James as Dave. *Michael Zegen as Randall. *Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. Co-Stars *Jane McNeill as Patricia. *Kelley Davis as Paula. *James Allen McCune as Jimmy. *Deja Dee as Mom #1. *Amy Cain as Mom #2. *Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier. *Aaron Munoz as Tony. *Amber Chaney as Annette Greene. *Phillip DeVona as Nate. *Keedar Whittle as Sean. Uncredited *Jim R. Coleman as Lambert Kendal. *Linds Edwards as Leon Basset. *Blade as Nelly. *Travis Charpentier as Shawn Greene and Camp RV Walker. *Steven Warren as Church Walker. *Brian Hillard as Well Walker. *Matthew Lyda as Hallucination Walker. *Kevin Galbraith as Swamp Walker. *Dustin Fletcher as Mert County Police Walker 1. *Clair Danielle Canterbury as Walker in Hershel Barn. *Joe Giles as Car Accident Walker. *Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1. *Theshay West as Pet Walker #2. *Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo. (Deleted Scenes) *Jeremy Ambler as Walker. *Ashleigh Jo Sizemore as Big-Eyed Walker Woman. *Demetrice Jackson as Walkers. *Scottie Knollin as Walkers. *J.T. Seidler as Walker. *Regan Riley as School Girl Deaths *Otis *Louise Bush (Zombified) *Duncan (Zombified) *Lacey (Zombified) *Mr. Fischer (Zombified) *Shawn Greene (Zombified) *Doug (Zombified) *Mrs. Fischer (Zombified) *Sophia Peletier (Alive and Zombified) *Annette Greene (Zombified) *Dave *Tony *Sean *Dale Horvath *Randall (Alive and Zombified) *Shane Walsh (Alive and Zombified) *Jimmy *Patricia Trivia *According to the TVLine Blog of Michael Ausiello Season 2 will see the death of not only a primary recurring character, but also one of the lead actors. The actor/actress in question is not specified in the blog, but is explained as being a regular in productions of Frank Darabont and requested their contract be cancelled following his dismissal. (This actor turned out to be Jeffrey DeMunn, who had a change of heart and asked after filming his death if they could change the episode so he could live and keep playing the character, but they had already filmed the scene and didn't want to waste the money.) *An extended promo for Season 2 was released after episode one, featuring the song "I See a Darkness" by Johnny Cash, but the song wasn't used on the series. *A scene was removed from the season premiere episode where Rick and his crew revisit the nursing home from Season 1 Episode 4 "Vatos", to find it overrun. *The finale, "Beside the Dying Fire", was the most-watched episode of the second season which attracted 9 million total viewers. *The promo scene for Season 2, of Shane running from walkers, will be on the Season 2 DVD. GlennMazzara, Twitter: "“@jackv2099: In the trailer for s2, there are scenes w shane running from walkers?” they'll be on DVD" (March 22, 2012) *The cast and crew responded to some of the criticism of Season 2 being "too slow" in an Entertainment Weekly exclusive. Dalton Ross 'The Walking Dead': The cast and producers respond to criticism of season 2 Entertainment Weekly (September 6, 2012) *This is the last season Frank Darabont is credited with, as he was fired by AMC due to the show's reduced budget and his strained relationship with the executives of AMC.[10 *The song, "Civilian", by Wye Oak is used in the trailer. Videos References ru:Ходячие мертвецы (сезон 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes